This Day
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Its October Tenth and there is a huge celebration known as the Kyuubi festival.  Why is it that Naruto is trying to make excuses not to go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto, they belong to their respective owner.

**This Day**

This day is the day I dread the most. Not because of the noise or the children of the village running around with bags looking for candy. It's the fact that they have a festival to on the day Kyuubi attacked the village. It's a whole day to celebrate the people who have died protecting this village from a huge and evil monster.

They hate me, you know, the villagers. I'm _not_ Kyuubi. Why can't they see I'm nothing like him? They shout and threaten me on this day. A day I should be_ happy _about.

For you see today is my birthday. It's more of a secret. No one actually tells me 'Happy Birthday'. I've never told anyone, anyways. I stay inside on this day.

"Naruto get down here. The festival is today!" Sakura's voice. I look out my window. Eight of the Rookie Nine are standing outside.

"I don't think so. I think I'm sick." I make an excuse. I can't go out. The villagers can't see me. Next think I know, I'm dragged out of my apartment (house thing) and I'm headed to the hospital. My friends bombard me with question after question. I don't really answer. The stares I'm getting, my friends are oblivious, are of hate and disgust. They don't shout or threaten or beat now. They see I'm with a lot of people. Most notably they see I am with higher class villagers. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata come from very well known families.

At the hospital, I am ushered into a room, alone, by an attendant. I just sit there. After a few minutes, someone comes into the room. Of all people, I see Gaara come in. He's here for a meeting between the kage and was in the hospital checking out Kohona technology. I greet him well and he asks if I am sick. I say not really. He smiles, a rare thing to see, and walks out of the room.

"One more thing, Naruto," he says. "Happy Birthday." I am caught off guard, but I thank him. He gets it. He gets it more than anyone. He knows it's my birthday and I'm happy that someone actually told me. The nurses outside the room refuse to go into a room with a monster. They send a young girl in, frightened.

"I'm not sick. I need you to tell my friends that I should stay in bed for the rest of the day." I said in calmly. She answered she could do that. I got up to go to my friends. They said that they wished I could go to the festival with them. I'm glad I don't have to. They walk me home. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino come into the apartment with me. They had never actually seen the place. It was not dirty, just empty. I didn't get much money. They looked at the bookcase which was stuffed with everything I practically owned. I offered them something to drink and went next door to a very nice old lady who had an ice machine. I came back after a few minutes to find them holding a piece of paper: my birth certificate.

"Your birthday is today?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah guess it is." I try to laugh. The tension is thick and I want to leave. Rather, I want them to leave.

"Fifteen years ago from today?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah" A smile is plastered on my face. They face me.

"The day of the Kyuubi attack?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh" My answer. Did they know?

"So you're like a miracle child! Oh my Naruto you _need _to go to the festival. They don't know so it would be amazing to know something good came from something bad!" Sakura was happy? They were all happy? What the hell?

"Um..no…" So they don't know. They tried to drag me to the festival grounds. People glared at me. I don't want to be here. Tents of goodies are everywhere to be bought. Finally a man speaks up, right before we get to the grounds.

"Why is the monster here?" My friends are confused. I get free and run around to the back of one of the tents. They follow me there.

"Why did that man call you a monster?" Sasuke asked.

"You know the story of the fourth hokage and how he saved the village. He had the put the Kyuubi in a vessel. He couldn't kill the Kyuubi. So he sacrificed his son, a newborn _born that day,_ and put Kyuubi in him." I finished. I try to stay calm, but I didn't want to tell them. More importantly, I could hear a mob. My friends were shocked.

Their shock was nothing compared to the shock I got when someone from the mob blasted a jutsu into my heart.

_Concerns, Comments, Compliments?_

_Put them in a review._

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto, they belong to their respective owner.

**This Day**

Why hadn't we noticed?

Why hadn't we done something for him?

Why didn't we care about him in any way?

Why was it?

I sat in the waiting room, along with the other members of the Rookie Nine. My father was relatively close by to the accident scene. When he saw Naruto on the ground, he asked if I had been hurt. Why was it now that my father my showing concern for me? He never had, so why know? I answered with a no. Sakura started to use a jutsu on Naruto, to heal the wounds. The villagers were startled that we all looked so shocked. They were shocked that we were helping him.

"Why are you helping the beast?"

"The monster deserved to die?"

"He was going to hurt you!"

"We helped and saved you!"

"Why are you helping a monstrosity?"

"What do you mean helping us? He was just talking to us! You're the ones who rammed a jutsu into his chest!" Kiba shouted angrily at the crowd. Shino put a hand on his shoulder, as I put one on his arm. He held back. They went silent.

"Why would you help a monster?"

"He is not a monster." Sasuke's voice was calm. I saw his fists shaking in rage; he was trying to hold back. We got Naruto to the hospital as soon as we could. Sitting in the waiting room, we all looked a little frazzled.

"How didn't we know?" Sakura asked.

"Nobody told us." Ino answered.

"We should have looked closer." Shikamaru said. Though, he looks closer than anyone.

"His story fits. It explains the rage, the powerful explosions, the odd chakra…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Why did we look down on him if we didn't know?" Sakura's voice. Our parents came in ask us if we were hurt. I replied with simple no's. Then everyone heard the voice from one of the parents: "I should have known better than to let a monster near my child!" We fell silent.

"That's why, Sakura." I said to Sakura. The Rookie Nine were ashamed of all they had done. Naruto probably had it bad. They just added on to it, because there parents acted mean to him. They shouldn't have followed their parents. Though, isn't that what children do. They follow their parents, as guidance.

…

It was the same day. The day only some of us will not remember as the day Kyuubi attacked, but a day that so many unnecessary things went wrong. It was late into the night. We decided to have it today. We did it in a remote area, so that the villagers would not catch on. They would probably burn him or something to get the Kyuubi out.

I was silent throughout it all. Sakura and I would probably never be the same, or any of us. Sakura and I had lost a teammate and a best friend. Some were taking this better than others. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji looked sad, but Ino was crying. Sakura was sobering on Hinata's shoulder, while Hinata was crying. Kiba was holding back tears, he was more furious than anything. Shino and Gaara were showing no emotions. Others had made it also. Kakashi and Iruka were there, along with others.

Why did he have to die?

Why did he harbor so much pain?

He didn't deserve that.

He didn't deserve pain.

In the end, he died in pain. I felt like hunting down the bastards who did this to him. Hunting them down one by one and killing them, just like I wanted to do to my brother. Make them feel the pain that Naruto lived with through out his whole life, even though he tried to hide it.

Then I realized if I did that, _only the ones at this funeral would be alive._

_Concerns, Compliments, Comments?_

_Put them in a review!_

_By the way, The first part was in Hinata's PoV and the second was in Sasuke's._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
